


Wrong Door, Right Door

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Awkward Kissing, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boredom, Business, Chance Meetings, Comfort Food, Confusion, Costumes, Denial of Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Free Will, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Help, House Cleaning, Laughter, Loss of Control, Maids, Male Friendship, Miscommunication, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nervousness, Nice Armitage Hux, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Payback, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship Problems, Sad, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shock, Shyness, Silly, So Wrong It's Right, Stress Relief, Stripping, Stuttering, Surprises, Sweet, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ———***COMPLETE***————-/Ben Solo was short tempered, stressed out, and frustrated with every aspect of his life. His job, his parents, his girlfriend...He has decided to stay in all weekend and attempt to relax, center himself. He gets a knock on his apartment door. He opens it to find a hot girl, in a maid’s outfit who insists she’s there to clean his place. Someone has prepaid to have the entire apartment cleaned. He has no idea what she’s talking about... but as she darts around his rooms, shedding articles of clothing, Ben isn’t quite sure how to react. She is an enigma and he can’t stop watching her.





	1. Grump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [secretreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretreylo/gifts).



 

“No, I don’t want to change fucking cable companies!” Ben slammed his phone receiver down. 

He needed to just have it disconnected... he barely fucking watched it.

And why the fuck did he even have a home phone? Who even does anymore?

Armitage keeps him in leftovers from his girlfriend Phasma...well when he’s not on speaking terms with Bazine.

Fucking cunt is always bitching about something...

His job truly sucks...he makes so much money, to only be miserable. 

He has no time to himself...hasn’t visited his family in years.

His many missed calls and voicemails from his mother show as proof...

He is still youngish...30 isn’t ancient or useless. He’s not hideous or dead yet.

Ben sighs, plopping onto his couch.

It’s 8 p.m. on a Friday night and he’s at home...alone...his hot date is a bag of Pringle’s chips...

Pathetic...

Sad...

Damn shame...

And fuck if his apartment needs to be cleaned, Armitage gave him shit about it earlier in the week. 

 _“Dude, you literally have clothes piled everywhere. Do you have any clean dishes? When’s the last time you picked up a broom or took out your trash? What is that fucking smell?”_ Hux had taunted.

Asshole said he either needed a wife or a maid.

Bazine would sooner die than lift a precious finger. 

There was shit on tv...

He snagged a beer from the fridge and glanced out his window.

Below he saw a young couple happily making out, could they not go somewhere else?!

ug, flaunting their ridiculous happy shit in his face.

Growling, he migrated to his room for a quick jerk before sleep.

He shut off his cell phone.

He was just going to hide in his apartment all weekend...fuck the whole God damned  happy fucking world.

Tomorrow was Saturday...he could do some laundry.  

Go raid his neighbor’s fridge...Armitage never ate everything Phasma sent home with him.

Ben closed his eyes. 

He needed no one...

He needed nothing...

The world could go fuck itself...

 

Unbeknownst to Ben Solo ...an order was placed for the next day.

Someone thought he needed a pick me up, a treat, a laugh...despite him having no sense of humor at all.

His solitude was going to be invaded.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Uh....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey enjoyed her job. She made a lot each gig and it wasn’t like she was a stripper... she didn’t do sexual things for her clients. She just didn’t wear much or anything as she cleaned their house, apartment, or office. They couldn’t touch her. Legit easy funds. They paid through her app and she showed up. Easy Peasy.

Rey stood at the apartment door. 

She knocked for the second time.

It was early, but the app request specified to arrive promptly at 7 a.m. and greet with a smile. 

People gifted her services all the time. 

She double checked the address again, yeh she was at the right door, apt E-364. 

She straightened up hearing the lock turn.

”uh...hello?” A gravelly voice greeted her. 

He looked sleepy, like he’d just rolled out of bed. He rubbed his face.

Rey was slightly taken aback...

He was wearing just sleep pants and his hair was an adorable mess.

So fucking handsome.

Yummmmmmm !

”yes, hi! I’m Rey from Rey of Sunshine Cleaning Services. You are apartment   E-364? Yes... someone has gifted you my expertise and I would be delighted to get started!” She explained in her most cheerful tone.

The sleepy man was staring at her...why wasn’t he talking or letting her in?

”um... I think maybe you have the wrong apartment. I didn’t...I don’t know who would buy it for me...you were probably supposed to go down the hall. Armitage Hux? Apt E-365? He gets that done sometimes...” His nervousness was sweet. He looked confused.

”oh no dear, it’s right here...Ben Solo... apt E-364. They paid for top to bottom cleaning, laundry and dishes included. You get the full package. They even paid extra for the scenic view.”  Rey explained.

She didn’t wait for his response, sliding past him to set up. Her little tote of supplies set on his table. 

She left her flip flops by his front door. 

She leaned her mop and broom to the side, yanked out her duster. “I’ll survey the space of all your rooms real quick and decide where I want to start.”

She left the flabbergasted man standing in his living room.

Rey was relieved to find he did have a vacuum. She hated dragging hers up.

She noticed an excessive amount of dirty clothes and two sinks full of dishes.

wow...messy.

Bachelor pad?

”I’ll go ahead to start a load of laundry then I’ll do your dishes to begin...few hours tops...maybe 4. And I’ll be out of your hair!” She stated.

He just stared.

”Do you mind if I play music? It helps me while I work?” She guided him to the couch, “you can sit here for now... feel free to watch me all you want. They paid for the full package.”

She was perplexed by his stunned silence, but oh well...

Rey left him there while she gathered all his clothes. 

When she entered the living room again her music was blaring and she was shimmying around humming to the beat. 

Minus her stockings which she left dangling over the dining room chair next to her tote.

Ben sat. Observing. He looked so lost.

Rey giggled.

She finished the dishes next. Leaving her wrist and ankle cuffs of lace on the table before she began dusting.

She likes to do the dress down in stages.

She felt bad for him though, as she dusted she saw no photos around of his family or girlfriend or ...?

She kept up her smile, his relationships or lack there of were not her business...

”I’m going to sweep and mop next Mr. Solo. Then vacuum.!” Rey called from his kitchen.

When she came around the corner mopping ...less her top ...he was blushing profusely.

”What...? Where ...? Miss ... where is your...?” His words stuttered out.

Aw.

She noticed his gripping of the couch edge.

White knuckled...

”The scenic view sir, just as purchased. I’ll be completely nude soon. Just sit back and enjoy. And when I’m done, your whole apartment will shine like the sun! Guaranteed!” Rey joyfully exclaimed.

 


	3. Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage grinned as he glanced at his phone. He chuckled and set it back on the nightstand.

**Armitage what the hell?! I know it was you! You ...You sent me a hooker or stripper maid ?! She’s been pin- balling around my apartment since 7 a.m. ! You meddling asshole !**

 

**_My dear Solo, enjoy your gift! She did an absolute wonder on my place... a sweet anniversary present from Phasma to myself. She is quite delightful. I paid for the best package so no being the usual grumpy man child you tend to wear. She is not a hooker ...Lord no. She is not technically a stripper either... nude maid service, highly recommended. Check out their website or app if you need to. Rey of Sunshine Cleaning Services. There’s five beautiful young ladies ._ You _need to sit back and chill my friend...now leave me be...Phas is looking quite delicious in the morning light and since you so rudely woke us I’m going to take advantage...lol😉_**

 

The redhead leaned over over to kiss his girlfriend’s s thigh, coaxing her to open for him...

”Jesus... Tage... what did that pissy fucker want at the asscrack of dawn?” Phasma muttered as he licked a slow stripe up her cunt, making her shudder.

Armitage smirked, “I sent sweet Rey this morning from that service you used for me. But added to the package you purchased. He’s been rather intolerable lately...thought it might perk him right up!”

”Ha ! Solo is going to be a frazzled lump when she leaves then... he’s wound so fucking tight in his ridiculous angerball bullshit.” Phasma joked. “His cock is going to ache...”

He swatted her pussy, “ enough chit chat my love...I’m utterly famished...”

He went back to his task with tripled enthusiasm... making her arch and moan as she tugged his red locks. They would trade their friend later happily...

 


	4. Be still  my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was furious after his text exchange with Armitage...he growled at his phone, wanting to chuck it against the wall. But... his little hissy fit was interrupted by singing and swaying to rock music ...holy fuck! She was playing AC/ DC ...Ben swallowed with difficulty. Feeling every inch of his body tense as the now completely bare maid worked on the kitchen counters... then wiping down the glass doors that led to his balcony. “I’m doomed...” he muttered. Her rosy nipples hypnotizing him...

Ben remembered what Armitage stated... he looked up the website.

Rey of Sunshine Cleaning Services

It had 5 lovely smiling faces. 

Rey

Paige

Rose

Amilyn

Jyn

There were many options. Each package designed to suit any need.

Deluxe to minimal...to suit budgets.

All had options for various states of dress... topless...completely bare...etc.

Costumes...themed outfits...

Gifting selections.

No sex. Written in very bold big lettering.

The package he had was a deluxe  top to bottom cleaning job with a scenic view, how they labeled the girl, ...maid, being naked.

Ben saw the price for what he’d been gifted and was slightly shocked.

He set his cell down on the couch. He’d placed a pillow in his lap, embarrassed by his reaction to the young woman...

He thought her golden freckled skin was a constellation of  which his tongue would enjoy...

The website said 4 were college girls... over 18...

Amilyn looked a bit older...but still beautiful...

Ben was depressed...it had been so long since...

He sighed...

Bazine wasn’t overly affectionate anyway... never happy with his attempts to please... always shrill and cynical...

It was no wonder he was as starved for touch... bitter... hateful...

But this girl...?

Rey burst in ...a ball of happy. Light.

All bright smiles and sweet voiced singing...

He was mesmerized...

Her toned body was soft looking in all the right places... she didn’t have s stitch of make-up on...naturally gorgeous. Hair free ...waxed perhaps?

She ignored his quiet grouchy self.

She danced and sang as she made his whole apartment immaculate.

She put away the clean dishes and his clothes. His face and ears burned at the realization she’d touched his underwear dirty and clean...

His bathroom smelled like fresh flowers.

His bed was smooth looking... 

It made him very...aware when his mind thought of her form stretching out to tidy his now clean sheets.

He could honestly eat off any floor there... could ...not would...

Every wooden surface and glass bit but was shining. 

Oh Hux... you diabolical mastermind...

Ben simmered to neutral... his angerball released into quiet submission.

5 hours...

She had bounced around his home for 5 straight hours...

His brain creating stupid fantasies of her belonging there...

Well... damn...

He felt his chest tighten as she gathered her supplies.

She would be leaving ...soon...

too soon...

Maybe he could request her on his own ...through her app... of course! 

“Now then, feel free to check over my work and make a review online. I hope I’ve left you completely satisfied sir!” Rey beamed.

Her cheeks a lovely shade of blush. Her skin warm from working so diligently.

Ben mustered a half smile, “ um... yes. The whole place looks and smells great... thank you...”

She inched forward...

”now as to the bonus aspect of your ...gift, you may have it on your couch or bed, whichever you prefer.” She stated. Straight faced.

Ben gulped, “ the what?”

But it said no ...sex? ...no touching the maids?

Ben was frozen, paling.

She took his hand and guided him to his bedroom.

He apparently was completely under some type of spell ...he let her.

Ben was so utterly confused... but so hoping it wasn’t a dream...

That he hadn’t fallen asleep on his couch while she cleaned...

 

 


	5. Hold me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to tugging the very broad shirtless man from his own living room toward his bedroom, Rey had solidly been contemplating ...

**Rose... so I’m hiding from my client at the moment. He’s the one who got our services as a gift .**

 

 

 

_**ok... so why are you hiding from the poor man ?** _

__

 

 

 

**Because he’s gorgeous...and I can tell he’s...he’s sad. His eyes are so sad and lonely. He was shocked by his gift. He moved to brush his teeth earlier, but other than that he scowled at his phone and never moved again...**

 

 

_**that’s not a crime Rey...** _

 

 

**Rose, he has no pictures up ... any. Not family ...not a girlfriend or boyfriend... I found some thrown in a box broken in the top of a closet. The apartment was a complete disaster... worst I’ve seen. And when I got , well ya know, naked ...he looked scared to death...**

 

 

_**Oh wow... so you’re hiding because he got turned on? Guys usually do.... or did he try something?** _

 

 

 

**No ...no it’s not that... I want to try something...**

 

 

_**Rey ! Holy shit ! Is he that hot ?! Sexy sad puppy you want to pet ?!** _

 

 

**yes.... Jesus ...yes...**

 

 

_**Well... enjoy it. Don’t tell Amilyn or Paige...call me with details later.** _

 

 

 

******** ****__ __

Rey knew...pursuing anything with this man she did not know was a really... really bad idea...

But...

This guy needed a hug...

Like life or death needed one. And to be held, cuddled.

 She was willing to bet money his sourness stemmed from a lack of affection ...

 

She grew a spine and went about finishing. The place looked great. 

He fumbled over his words as she talked to him. 

She found it so ...sweet.

His reddening ears and cheeks only warmed her heart more.

 

Now here she was.

In his bedroom, naked as the day she was born. 

“Lay down please...” Rey directed him.

He stared at her, mouth agape. “ um ... I don’t think...”

She silenced him with one finger against his lips. Oh those plush lips... velvet.

Sinful...

Inviting...

”now don’t be ungrateful to your friend... just do as you’re told Mr. Solo.” Rey ordered with a kind tone.

He looked at her, then his bed...unsure. 

Then mumbled low, “ Ben...my um name was Ben...”

Rey grinned ear to ear, “ ok, BEN, lay down please...”

This time he listened.

Ben slowly laid back against his pillows, staying above the sheets.

Rey crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against his broad chest. She fully admired his sculpted form. 

She pulled his arm around her.

He was tense.

But as she quietly lay listening to his heart, she felt that tension leave his body. 

His erratic breathing mellowed...

His cock...?

Well...it was still noticeable.

”do you ... do you end your appointments like this ...um often?” He asked timidly.

Rey sat up a bit so she could truly look in  his eyes.

She saw hope and worry mixed there. Did this beautiful man never feel ...special?

”actually no. You are a special case.” Rey ran her fingers along his neck and jaw...then over his lips.

He shuddered.

He almost looked fragile to her...

”Armitage didn’t ask for this ...did he?” His voice barely audible.

Rey blushed. “ no ... I just wanted to ...”

He nodded.

Letting his eyes drift closed, his hands began to gently pet the expanse of bare flesh offered.

Her breasts pressed against his chest.

His night pants the only wall from her warmth.

Rey leaned forward carefully, kissing his chin... then nose...then eyelids...

His answering whimper just motivated her further.

She stroked his cheek and ran her other hand into his soft loose hair.

Rules were made to be broken...

Ben was worth this little exploration...she just needed to keep touching him.

Rey wasn’t sure why...

And to his credit he just took it. Only petting what he could reach...not grabbing her ass or breasts or pussy...

Not grunting and telling her how fuckable she was...

Besides...she knew she was.

And this Ben Solo...mmmmm....

He was definitely something to devour.

 

 

 

 


	6. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage held Phasma at the doorway, kneading her ass as they kissed goodbye. Her answering moans into his mouth making him regret it being an early day tomorrow.

She pulled back. “ sweetie I really do have to go. And I know how early you have to get up in the morning.”

He grumbled, “I know...I wish I could say fuck it...”

She grinned. “Mmmm...well you can come over after work and lick me from head to toe...I’ll be more than ok with that. By the way...did you ever hear anymore out of Solo? Did he enjoy your gift? Did watching the pretty little naked maid rip the stick out of his insufferable ass?”

Armitage chuckled.

No...now that he thought about it, he hadn’t heard a word out of Ben since they exchanged texts Saturday morning.

”no actually, curious...but we never heard her running out of his apartment screaming profanities so I must assume he was at least civil.” Armitage joked.

Phasma kissed his neck, rubbing herself against his already stiffened front.

He groaned, “sweetie ...if you keep that up I’m going to throw you over my shoulder and fuck you senseless.”

”I’ll see you tomorrow night after work Tage. Go check on your little project... he may be in need of his dear friend.” Phasma let go and disappeared down the hall.

Armitage was closing his door when he heard Ben’s opening.

Silently he observed an odd but interesting development...

Out came Rey...the adorable little maid, toting her cleaning gear. 

She was not in her maid’s outfit...no...

But appeared to be wearing one of Ben’s T-shirt’s.

Armitage smirked...

Well...well...

Very curious...

 

* * *

 

 

”so...you text me saying you were taking the rest of the weekend off after saying you were about to climb your grumpy client like a tree...spill!” Rose ordered when Rey finally tried to sneak inside.

Rey blushed. “Well... we cuddled... just were petting and kissing each other. It was nice. He was ...gentle... a complete gentleman despite me being completely naked in his bed.”

Rose gasped. “ so the hot client just laid with you the rest of Saturday...all night ...and then most of Sunday... but never tried to have sex or anything?!”

”no...he acted like he was in heaven just holding each other. We talked some... He is just so ...sad... and was so angry before... the man is built like a brick house and acted like it’s been forever since someone just ...held him.” Rey couldn’t hide her concern from her friend.

Rose nodded, “ so what now? He’s seen you naked...knows what your job is... you’ve pawed each other?”

”I don’t know... I think he liked me. I definitely want to see him more...do more...I mean it’s been ages since I bothered to date or get laid...he’s older than me. I mean I’ll be 20 soon but he’s over 30, like 31 maybe? I don’t know where he works...there was a picture of him with a really good looking woman in that box I mentioned. Maybe she’s an ex? Hell, he could have been married for all I know...” Rey blurted out in a big ramble. 

“Well...find out. Didn’t his neighbor friend guy buy him the package? Ask him about his status. I bet he won’t mind if it leads to his buddy hooking up with the likes of you.” Rose suggested.

Rey grinned. 

She clicked on her app link. She sent Armitage a coupon for free services for his customer loyalty. 

He had received his first time as a gift from his girlfriend, but Rey and Paige had both been to clean his apartment several times since then.

He would like getting another freebie.

Sure enough her phone pinged with an acceptance in her email.

”ok, I’m going over to Mr.Hux’s Thursday. Rose, please don’t tell anyone about Ben though...I don’t want to hear their shit if I’m wrong about this...about him.” Rey bit her lip, remembering Ben’s strong arms and comforting smell.

Rose beamed, “oh hell no! I wouldn’t, they would interfere and I want to get my girl laid by the hot angerball who made her question all her morals!”

 

Rey shed her clothes in her room, then drew a hot bath. Sank beneath the steamy water. 

She lazily ran her fingers between her folds as she relaxed thinking...

His fingers were thick... he had such kind large hands...

Rey whined as she pinched and circled her clit wishing it was Ben’s mouth...his tongue...

She sighed with her chest heaving as she climaxed...wondering if he was touching himself thinking of her...

Hopefully Mr. Hux would give her the answers she wanted and she could feel confident pursuing Ben.


	7. Freebies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage poured himself a glass of wine as he took in his friend’s appearance and demeanor... he grinned.

“Thanks for bringing over a bottle. I suppose you are here to gloat...you were right. The um maid did a fabulous job. My place hasn’t been this spotless since I moved in years ago.” Ben stated and sipped his own glass. He leaned against the counter.

Armitage nodded, “yes...those girls do an amazing job. And who doesn’t enjoy the scenery. I am partial to Paige. She’s a bit curvier than young Rey, but all them are quite easy on the eyes. Phasma uses them twice a month. I actually have Rey coming on Thursday...”

Ben’s face paled. 

Rey was going to be cleaning at Hux’s Thursday?

Singing and dancing around ...at Hux’s?

Slowly taking each piece of her already small maid’s outfit off...at Hux’s?

Ben swallowed. He felt his insides flip.

”did you get the um scenic package again?” Ben prodded.

Armitage smirked, “ yes... I find it quite relaxing to watch their sweet little bodies moving about my home. And Rey...as you saw is quite lithe and sleak. 19 you know, finding her way in college. It’s not as if my old ass will try anything, Phasma owns this cock, but I like to look...it’s why these girls make so much doing this type of job. Look but don’t touch.”

Ben drank almost his whole glass in one gulp. “ I ...um ...agree...it was nice. She was very cute. Friendly too. Bazine was never friendly... neither was Renee or April... Kaydel was a cheating whore... watching Rey was peaceful once I ...relaxed. I was admittedly shocked when she showed up though...but thanks. It was ...needed.”

”well, have her over anytime. It’s expensive, but you have plenty of funds. She or one of the others will keep your place tidy. And you don’t have to even be there or purchase the perks. Those are bonus items. Don’t feel like a perv. It’s not prostitution or anything... “ Armitage stated.

Ben poured more. 

It was Tuesday...so she would be just down the hall Thursday...

”Solo...just out of curiosity, how long was Rey here? I never heard her leave?” Armitage poked, fully enjoying Ben’s uncomfortable shifting.

”I don’t recall...” Ben left it vague.

Armitage chuckled. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello again Rey, I was delighted to receive that coupon. You and Paige do such great work.” Armitage praised.

Rey smiled. Began setting up. “ thanks. We have a lot of repeat clients. You’ve been a loyal one...your girlfriend Phasma too. Did your friend seem ...pleased ?”

”oh yes, he spoke highly of you just Tuesday night over a bottle of wine.” The cocky redhead noticed how her breathing hitched. “He was thankful... with his mother estranged and his ex girlfriend still being a cunt, he was quite lost in his own filth as it were...not that Bazine ever did anything for Ben other than bitch at him.”

Rey frowned, “ poor man...so they are done then? And he hasn’t been married ? Doesn’t have kids?”

”no no...Ben Solo is quite free though his own self loathing gets the better of him. But you know, he said you were friendly while you were there, he thought you were very pretty. Take it as a dear compliment, he rarely pays any mind to anyone...” He was laying it on thick he knew. 

Rey blushed. She began her usual routine.

When she went to take off her clothes Armitage stopped her. “I didn’t purchase that aspect...and I don’t believe the coupon mentioned it either.”

Armitage grinned, “Besides, you might prefer my neighbor’s presence if you do continue...and don’t look so shocked. I saw you leave his place Sunday night. No judgement here, I’m actually quite thrilled for you both...”

Rey sputtered, “we didn’t... he didn’t...”

”I know...but you two felt something. So I have faith you will. You are good for him... trust me.” He pulled out his phone. “Go on now, go tell him. Rey, men are really just scared little boys sometimes... you may have to just jump his bones. If that’s what you want.”

Rey smiled wide. 

She hugged Armitage and zoomed out his door.

He glanced at her forgotten cleaning supplies, “I guess she’ll get these later...”

 


	8. Lectures and advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Rey thought about it the more she felt Ben needed a little pep talk about a few things before she delved into any kind of relationship with him...

Ben had thought about Rey non stop ... 

He glanced at the dishes in the sink... his laundry basket was full too. There were food boxes on the coffee table...

A knock at the door startled him. It was after 7 p.m., who would be stopping by? Maybe Hux? Rey might be done over there...

Armitage had said she was coming at 5...it was just a spruce up visit. 

Ben felt slightly jealous... he shouldn’t... but the idea that Hux might be watching her body ...

Ben sighed.

Phasma had no insecurities when it came to Armitage... and the redhead was solidly addicted to her... in their opinion enjoying the lovely views around them was no big deal.

Ben shuffled to the door, he hadn’t even changed from his suit yet...

”hello...Ben.” Her shining smile greeted him.

Ben was incapacitated instantly. 

“So...I had a thought, well several ... that I want to discuss.” She let herself in since his mouth never made a sound.

Ben groaned watching her saunter over to his couch in the familiar tiny outfit from the weekend. “Um... I didn’t request-“

Rey cut him off, “ I’m aware. But, based on you and how your neighbor view cleaning apparently as only women’s work I can assume it might be something you fought over with your ex...possibly the last few...did your mommy always handle such things as you grew up or pay people?” Ben stared wide eyed...

”now...I do this for my job, ... yes, that is irrelevant though. If I date you, which it seems likely you want that too...a relationship is a partnership. Both cook, clean up, and share things... responsibilities to care for each other. It keeps resentments at bay and no one feels unappreciated.” She continued lecturing a stunned Ben Solo. “You can and will do dishes, laundry, basic self care...I can teach you if you are unclear... then the cuddling and sexual fun can be more meaningful. Give and take. For example...if you’ll join me in the kitchen, you can wash and I’ll dry that sink full of dishes that should have already been done.”

Ben stared. Then followed...

She had basically just handed him his ass in the most eloquent way... He wasn’t sure if he was offended or turned on. 

She told him in no uncertain terms he was a slob and lazy...

That possibly his relationships failing had to do partly with that... that women may not have been overly affectionate because he was being a misogynistic prick.

Ben thought back...

No his mother never did his clothes... etc... but some nanny... some maid... some secretary or girlfriend tended to...

He was incapable of simple tasks...

It made him grouchy to do them...

He felt above them...

But as she pointed out ...he was wrong.

His privileged upbringing hindered and handicapped his view.

He was not above any of it...

And if it led to holding that golden body to his every night? ...oh god yes he would scrub the damn toilet or ask how...

 


	9. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was proud of him. He’d taken her constructive criticism in stride. His apartment looked nice in no time. Now they were snuggling up watching the new Sabrina series on Netflix. Rey liked it because it was a bit dark. Ben had changed and she had grabbed her extra clothes from her car. She was off Friday so they discussed marathoning her show. She in gratitude made him a simple dinner of spaghetti, he had everything she needed. He seemed less tense.

“Do you like this ...cleaning job you do?  I mean getting naked for people can’t be preferable?” Ben asked stroking her wrist . 

Rey smiled, “actually I don’t mind. I work with friends, I get paid really well, I enjoy cleaning, and I’m comfortable in my own skin. No one has ever treated me with disrespect, besides... Amilyn would never tolerate bad behavior. They’d get blocked from using our site and reported.” 

“Have your...ya know ...boyfriends ever get mad? About you prancing around like that in front of strangers? Isn’t it just a step up from what strippers do? ...Get naked for money?” Ben knew what he said was practically word vomit as soon as it left his mouth, her angry expression confirmed it.

Rey scowled.

She extracted herself from his arms. “That is the most idiotic thing you could say Ben ! You are a dumbass...”

He fucked up...again...

Ben grimaced, “I’m sorry...”

”were you asking if my previous boyfriends were threatened by me prostituting myself out or are you bothered by the idea yourself? You do realize I did just that for you ...just days ago!” Rey sternly pokes his chest with those last few words. “Insecurity is not sexy Mr. Solo...”

Rey grabbed his face in both her hands. “I want you to touch me... seeing is not touching ...do you understand the difference?”

Ben gulped. “Maybe...”

His cheeks blushed deeper red than Rey had ever seen anyone do. 

She lurched forward and attacked his lips, moving herself to straddle his lap. 

She ground against him rhythmically. His own shock fading with wanting to hold her closer.

”They don’t get to do this...” Rey stated between kisses.

Planting them down his neck, she felt him bucking up a little involuntarily.

Ben groaned, “god...please...don’t stop...I’m a dumbass idiot... fuckhead ... forgive me... I ...”

But then he was speechless ...as her sucking on his tongue left him lost in his need to feel her.

His lips were so kissable...he adjusted quickly, gripping her thighs and pressing her harder as she moved.

When they were both gasping she reared back grinning at him. “There may be hope for you yet...if you can learn to see beyond what other people think is ok. I am not other people and neither are my friends...ok? Besides, we’ve been dating all of a day... best you learn now that you don’t decide what I do or don’t do... same for you. Trust is important...and takes time. We got a lot of getting to know each other to do before major life decisions get discussed... you and I don’t question each other’s jobs for a start.”

Ben nodded, deciding he’d rather be kissing her again... he needed the friction again too ...desperately. 

Rey enthusiastically responded... she was done talking anyway.

She wanted to hear him whimper beneath her...


	10. Walking in other people’s shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey smirked. Paige and Rose gave her a side glance, each raising a brow. They had been skeptical but now...now they were just amused.

Ben doesn’t quite remember how Rey coaxed him into this ...

He has cleaned Amilyn, Jessika, Paige, and now Rose’s places...

He had to lose his clothes at each. 

Rey supervised.

She told him he wouldn’t understand how she felt doing her job unless he tried it on for size. 

Ben had agreed to whatever she meant while contently burying his face between her tone thighs. 

He thought it would make him feel like a piece of meat or humiliated...

That’s not what happened.

”you missed a spot...” Rose pointed at the corner of her coffee table.

Ben sprayed the wood polish and wiped it down.

He felt their eyes on him. 

The young women had each admired his muscles...he knew it.

He sensed no ill will... no anger from Rey.

None of them blushed.

 

That night in Rey’s room Ben kissed his way up her stomach, proceeding to enjoy each breast making her whine. 

“You liked it...making me do that...” he accused playfully.

Rey giggled as he sucked in her right nipple. “ yes...you ...looked so hot... dusting... and sweeping...”

”hot huh?” Ben replied. 

He knew she only had eyes for him, she met him with each thrust ...moaning her responses. 

He relished within her heat. 

 

How can a man fall so utterly?

So fast?

He had so much to learn still...

About this amazing creature...

About himself...

“Ah...you’ll be the death of me.” He breathed. 

Rey nuzzled his chest as their skin cooled.

“Maybe...but would that be so horrible?” Rey licked along his neck. 

Ben shivered. “Not too bad...”

He didn’t mind bowing...not to her...

 


	11. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben glared at Armitage ‘s cocky grin, then let his features soften. “I suppose you expect a thank you.”

Armitage nodded. “Yes...actually. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have met the love of your life.”

Phasma laughed beside him.

”thank you...she’s an infuriating wonderful woman.” Ben replied.

”that she is...so she really made you do her job so you wouldn’t be so jealous? Smart... I assume you won’t be pitching her to quit then?” Armitage prodded, knowing Ben wasn’t usually one to roll over on his belly. “ maybe I should play maid for you Phas dear... you can tip me really big when I’m done. Maybe spank me with your dustpan...”

”couples make compromises...love, it’s only been 3 weeks now...but Jesus I’ve fallen hard. I want her happy, even if it isn’t exactly an item I prefer. And keep your sexual plans to yourself Armitage!” Ben offered.

Phasma gave him a knowing look, “see, you should never question my theories Tage. By now you should know I’m always right. Our boy here learned... good for you Solo. You are beginning your first healthy relationship.”

Ben stared in disbelief, “ this was orchestrated?”

”Maybe slightly...she was single, Paige offered the info. But... you attracted her attention yourself. Your potential gave her reason to pursue...she liked your sour patch ass.” Phasma spoke to him like a parent. “Tage and I knew you just needed a little push to be a more functional member of society...a bit of pussy and romance to cure your angerball. Love can do wonders...”

”yes...it can.” Ben wanted to be annoyed, but couldn’t muster it.

His friends may have meddled...but his time with Rey has been good for him.

Less attack dog attitude at work, patient.

His place looked great, they teamwork dinners and everything else.

She practically lived there already because they despised being separated.

He even considered calling his mother...

Rey was young ...but a force to be reckoned with, and Ben was devoted.

He was attentive and blunt...she was spirited and honest.She wanted a partner not a spineless worm...and he wanted to hear her moan as much as possible.

What he wasn’t ...she gave him...

They could barely keep their hands off each other. 

He craved her. And they talked a lot. Laughed a lot.

”well...here’s to conniving friends!” He raised his glass. 

Armitage and a Phasma raised theirs.

Ben glanced at his phone, Rey was almost done at some office across town. He wanted to treat her to dinner out and a movie. “No more for me after this one, Rey and I have plans after she gets off work.”

He finished his drink and wished them a good night.

He grinned ear to ear when Rey hopped in his car. “Fairy costume?”

Rey giggled, “yeah, big tipper too... He wanted a sexy fairy to magically tidy up his office ...the whole floor.  I had to wave my wand every so often and leave fairy dust(glitter) in certain places. I honestly think he’s going to masterbate with some. I only had to get down to my bra and panties ...and my wings of course.”

Ben growled, “ I think you should wear these wings and nothing else later.” He nipped at her neck. “Your change of clothes is on the back seat. Our reservation is in 30 minutes, you change ...I’ll drive.”

Rey smiled over at him. “sounds perfect.”


	12. Right door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey kissed along his stomach and licked his belly button making him squirm. “Aw...are you ticklish?” She teased.He growled in response.

Ben found that the longer he was with Rey the less her clients ...her job... bothered him. 

They didn’t go home with her...

Seeing her beautiful form was nothing in comparison to him exploring every inch of her with his tongue...his fingers... his cock that adored every bit.

Once upon a time hearing a woman joke like she does about what she sees would rage him. Jealousy making his blood boil.

But... he listened,laughed with her. Sometimes he asked for the little costumes that clients who requested themed visits got to see.

She was independent...roaring with joy and passion. 

He felt awakened...

His previous pouty pissy existence was empty. He was rude, lazy, and ungrateful...

One afternoon he actually ran into Bazine who was out with her current boyfriend.

He asked to talk to her privately a moment. She was skeptical but agreed, “ just give me a sec Lucas. What is it Ben? The last time I saw you ...you called me a worthless  cunt for not sucking your cock often enough or doing your god damn dishes...”

Ben rubbed his chin, “ yeah, Baz I was a real prick. I had a warped sense of shit. I treated you and well everyone really shitty for a long time. I apologize.”

She quirked her mouth, “ oh... well seems like someone knocked sense into that thick head of yours. Good!”

”yeah... I got a true reckoning from an unexpected invasion of my life...but for the better. I really am sorry, you seem happy now. I’m glad. I hope others I’ve encountered are too these days.” He rambled.

Bazine grinned, “ who is she Ben Solo? This Valkyrie who brought the beast to his knees and made him a good man?”

He chuckled, “ would you believe me if I said she was originally a naked maid who came to clean my apartment after we broke up as a gift from Hux?”

”ha! That is actually rich. She didn’t let you wallow or be crass to her huh. You needed the right kick in the balls.” She nodded, glanced at her boyfriend who was patiently waiting, “don’t get jealous... pettiness will just sour what sounds like the perfect match for you. Someone to keep you on your toes, keep you humble. Be happy Ben... life is too short not to.”

”thanks, good luck with Lucas.” Ben bid, and was shocked when she actually hugged him goodbye.

 

 

 

Armitage and Phasma adored Rey, but used Paige’s services when they needed it now. Phasma had moved in with him recently and both their jobs kept them so busy. Paige came every other week to spruce up, scenic package unused.

Ben cooked a big dinner for Rey that night. 

Chicken, green beans, Mac, and even cupcakes. Something she’d been teaching him,... though when they baked together, the naughty baker tended to make a mess with the icing.

...which lead to Rey spread out on his table with him licking every speck of icing from her body, especially her core. The naughty baker always got icing there somehow.

He glanced at his phone.

Rey was due any minute, she’d had several appointments today and he knew she would be relieved to walk in to a cooked meal and his waiting hands to rub her tired feet.

Her last client was a fan of Star Wars and oddly wanted a sexy Yoda to clean her garage and attic. 

Ben found the idea hilarious.

But ...secretly hoped Rey brought the ears and tan slinky outfit home with her. And the little lightsaber she’d bought.

“Ben?” Rey hollered as she came in. 

“In here sweetie!” He replied.

Rey still had the costume on. “ I swear, more and more they ask for wierd outfits. It’s funny, some are pretty damn creative...gotta respect that.”

She dropped her duffle bag by the door and her cleaning tote. “ mmmmm... deliciousness everywhere! You are awesome, but I thought dinner was my turn tonight? You went in really early to the office today.”

Ben shifted, kissing her forehead, “true. But you did more physical work than I did. Let’s just relax. But...um leave the outfit on?”

Rey blushed, giggling she sat down to eat. 

She told him all about her day, Rey didn’t come with a filter. 

Ben told her about running into Bazine, she was proud of him for apologizing.

”I really like you being here. It’s nice living together, Armitage and Phas seem happy too. Everyone is just finding their way it seems. Bazine even looked happy with that Lucas fellow.” Ben stared as they nibbled the cupcakes.

Rey considered him, “ ok, but this isn’t news Ben, what’s on your mind?”

”would you ...ya know... think about maybe marrying me? ...maybe creating a little you and me Solo baby? I really want that...god I do. You could do whatever you want about your job... except maybe when you are rounder... if that’s ok ... but I just want more with you however it comes. I love you Rey!” Ben sunk to his knees beside her, laid his head in her lap. On his finger was a ring.

Rey gasped. 

She dropped her napkin and sunk down with him.

 She slid the ring on her finger and without a word tugged his shirt off, kissing him hard.

He took it and before long, both were naked and sweating, moaning.

She straddled him pinning his hands above his head as she fucked him within an inch of his life.

He literally felt like his chest and cock might explode in unison he was so profoundly turned on by Rey still wearing her Yoda ears riding him like there was no tomorrow.

He came finally after she had twice, laying on him panting. Him petting her back.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek, “There’s already a little Solo cooking Ben... I was going to ask you if you minded me being a stay home mom a bit, cleaning supplies and being naked around strangers aren’t appealing for a while to me.  I hoped you wouldn’t care, That extra room over across the hall will be a perfect. Nursery...I already painted it. But we still have a bit before we know if it’s a she or he.”

Ben saw a glow come across her face and he kissed her again and again. 

They ended up making love in the kitchen again before he toted her to the bedroom.

”you do what you want sweetie, but I really love the idea of you being here. I’ll worry less. So a little you and me... Solo baby... Elaine or Robert maybe? Gregory or Victoria?” Ben mumbled nuzzling her belly under the covers. Kissing his unborn angel. Already in love.

Rey kept giggling, “ we will see...”

 


End file.
